


There's no where else I'd rather be

by sleepykid18



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, connor's pov, i rated it t bc there's like .2 seconds of swearing, i really just wanted to see them being soft tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepykid18/pseuds/sleepykid18
Summary: Connor and Evan have been dating for a few years now, and Connor is just grateful for every second.





	There's no where else I'd rather be

**Author's Note:**

> uuuhhhh i've never written a fic before and honestly i was just feeling really Soft™ abt established evan and connor and i live for soft connor so this became a thing. i know the writing is really cliche but like i said i've never written a fic and i just quickly busted this out for fun lol. i apologize in advance for any weird grammar ~
> 
> enjoy ?

Connor's hair has gotten longer, but that doesn't really matter because ever since Evan blurted out one day, back when they first started dating, when Connor pulled it back into a bun while they were doing homework in Evan's room, that he "loved seeing his face" (then profusely blushed so hard his whole face turned red while Connor laughed so lovingly), Connor now almost always has his hair tied up. He could just cut it but he's always been kinda attached to his longer hair. 

Currently, Connor's hair is sporting a Really messy ponytail because he just woke up, and trying to cook eggs with hair hanging in your face while you're half awake isn't the most pleasant experience. Connor is usually the one to make breakfast. Other than the fact that Connor is an early bird, over the weekends, Evan loves to sleep in. And Connor would be damned to wake him up when Evan looks so content, like nothing in the world could ever get him while asleep. Maybe Connor is just biased, but Evan definitely deserves the entire world... 

(he's extremely biased)

Connor hears footsteps coming towards the kitchen and that pulls him out of his daze. He thankfully realizes that he hadn't starred off into space too long and didn't ruin breakfast. Just because he cooks more out of the two of them doesn't mean he's a Perfect Chef™ 

"Good morning sleepy head." Connor says without turning around. 

Evan just slightly grunts in response and goes straight over to Connor and rests his head on Connor's back. 

"I definitely want to go back to sleep" Evan says tiredly.

"nOT today babe, these poor chickens gave their life to be in this pan and you're going to enjoy them."

"...connor what the fuck."

They both giggle and Connor wraps an arm around Evan's shoulder while Evan wraps his around Connor's middle. Evan is Very clingy when he first wakes up but Connor finds it utterly adorable. It's noon on a Saturday and the clouds are blocking some of the sun, which sparks and idea in Connor's head. 

"Wanna go to the orchard?"

Evan looks up surprised. "W-We haven't gone there in awhile..."

"Exactly. It looks nice outside. We don't have to go if you don't want to."

Connor knows the orchard has a lot of memories and emotions tied to it... good and bad. High school wasn't all fun and games for the two of them, but they pushed through and got to where they are now together. Thinking about how far him and Evan have come, it makes Connor feel like they could take on anything as long as they had each other. 

God, when did Connor get so fucking sappy. It's because of Evan but... Connor would be lying if he said he minded. 

"mmm Sure, lets do it." Evan says smiling. 

Connor looks down and sees the entire sky in Evan's eyes and knows he could look at them for all eternity. 

"I love you." 

Evan's smile grows wider. "I love you too."

Connor kisses Evan's forehead and wonders how did he get so lucky to have someone like Evan in his everyday life. Even the simplest things make Connor grateful. He went from being the "loner school shooter kid with fucked up issues (which if you Actually knew him wasn't entirely true)" to having a long-time boyfriend who saw through all that, who loves him and wakes up next to him every single day.

Connor wants this for forever. Maybe Evan wants it too.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways !! i just want evan and connor to be soft and in love  
> send me some feedback if you're feelin up for it ~  
> you can follow me on tumblr if you want thewinteralchemist.tumblr.com
> 
> i hope you're having a wonderful day ☆


End file.
